1. Field of the Invention
The above mentioned invention relates to an unmanned marine surface vehicle, with the capability of offering various optional measurement modules and a variety of power source assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
While probing the depths, measuring water temperature, and assessing water quality in shallow waters, it is necessary to use a compact remote-controlled unmanned marine surface vehicle. Vehicles of this type are typically designed as a fixed structure: That is, a single vehicle that has a single set of measurement instruments and a single type of propulsion assembly. It has not in the past been easy to change the measurement module to meet the variety of purposes. Similarly, there has been no way to change the propulsion assembly for the different uses. As an example, during downstream sailing using lower level power sources will allow sustaining longer sailing duration. When propelling upstream you can use higher level of power source assembly attain more force. Typically the hull of the average unmanned marine surface vehicle is fixed, thus making it less versatile. During propulsion, a long and slim body has better efficiency of motion, yet lacks the convenience for quick and easy loading into or onto a compact car for transport. Conversely, a vehicle designed with a shorter body is useful for carrying and loading, yet lacks stability while sailing. Thus, to improve upon the above dilemmas in carrying and loading, while retaining the qualities of an ideal marine surface vehicle, the inventor has come up with the following changes, through search and trial and error testing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a marine surface vehicle which allows users to choose different control tools to suit the required uses and, at the same time, to have the option of choosing the desired propulsion section to obtain optimal combination of mobility and practicality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modularized unmanned marine surface vehicle, which can keep the actual size and weight optimal for both carrying and loading.
The other object of this present invention is to provide a modularized unmanned marine surface vehicle, which can keep the total cost minimal. The proposed outlines of the invention include the added benefit of being able to have several possible assemblies, or options. So while the uses can be numerous, the overall cost is kept reasonable.